You're so hot when
by LolaBeth
Summary: A story about Edward and Rosalie. Every things great UNTIL the Volturi strike back...


"You are so hot when you're pissed." I jumped and turned to face my brother-in-law who stood outside my office with his usual smirk plastered on his lips. "Get out of here, Edward!" I snapped piling the catalogues, which lay on my desk in a neat pile.

He remained in his position and fixated his sapphire blue eyes on me as I tried to ignore the tanned, toned man watching me.

I had already missed a meeting, fucked up a potential new contract and had to deal with a very angry editor earlier on today, the last thing I needed was Edward and his arrogant persona in my life. "Rose, how many times must I remind you, you can't force your BOSS to get out of a room which he technically owns?" he asked as he walked into my office and fell down on the armchair, which faced my large, oak desk. I glared at him as he began flicking through a stray, 'RUNWAY' magazine that lay on my desk next to my bleeping Blackberry.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned of my cell phone. "Well I'm sorry but I have to get back to work, you know the place where I am actually employed!" I snapped getting out of the large white chair I had been sitting in.

What Edward did not understand was that I did not work for him, I was a make-up artist and was only hired by RUNWAY during important photo shoots to make the supermodels look beautiful. In truth, it was free advertisement for us and the magazine had beautiful supermodels out of it too. I only ever worked her for half a week every month, and was always given this small office to work in every time I came. Edward, my darling brother-in-law, also media mogul happened to own RUNWAY and would forever be everywhere I looked when I came to work here. He was also the guy I slept behind my husbands back with.

However, Emmett, my husband and Edward's younger brother has no clue that this is all happening under his very nose. I blame him, if he ever bothered to make an effort to make our wedding work I would not be having sex with his older, hotter, richer brother at any given opportunity. Whether it be in his office after everyone had left, or in the back of his limo.

"Babe, just calm down I've talked to Louis, the editor and she said that she is very sorry, in fact she wants to increase your current paycheque." Edward said soothingly grabbing my thin, long fingers.

I stared at him in annoyance, he had probably yelled at the editor for having snapped at me earlier on, then again how he had found out...

"Was this after you threatened to fire her?" I demanded pulling my hand away from his.

Edward rolled his eyes he was making a habit of this I noted.

"Look, babe if she's going to be a bitch to you, I don't need her no matter how good she is." Edward said calmly standing up as I heaved a heavy cosmetics case from the desk.

That's so sweet it borders the line of sickening." I said with a fake smile as I attempted to find my black Dior clutch amongst the various bags full of make-up, which littered the soft beige rugs.

"Apparently Emmett's coming back from Japan next week." Edward informed me, fiddling with the jacket of his Armani suit.

"I know, he wants a family gathering, including the thing which you both call a sister." I said digging out my black clutch, which matched my short black Prada dress. Alice Cullen, my sister-in-law was twenty-seven and already the mother of four children all of whom had different fathers. She was also loud and annoying and I personally could not stand being left alone with her, something that Emmett encouraged us to do. Edward smirked at me, "You know that you could have married me." He reminded me, walking up to me. Most women at the age of 34 are a normal size I on the other hand am above six foot. Whenever Edward does stand in front of me, he never manages to tower over me, as he is only just taller than I am. "You lived in a 1 bedroom apartment in alphabet city whilst your brother was a millionaire model." I said truthfully facing the scorn in his eyes.

Well he knew the truth anyway; there really was no point in concealing it.

I had been young and stupid, and even though I had thought to love both the Cullen brothers, I had married the then richer one. A decision, which I regret on a daily basis. Emmett and I had been 22 when he had started his modelling career and been a success. Whilst Edward had been 24 and writing a magazine, which I had presumed, that no one would want to purchase. How very wrong I had been, eighteen years later Edward's publishing company was a success, he was hot and damn everything I had ever wanted in a man.

"Why didn't you ever get married?" I asked him slowly looking up into his deep blue eyes, which reminded me of the ocean.

Edward smirked at me, "Because I don't want to wake up to see the face and body of the same woman every fucking morning. I like rotation." He said tracing the curve of my lips with his finger.

I raised an eyebrow as I flicked my platinum blonde hair, "You don't seem to be bored of me and we've been 'together; for the past two years."

Edward shrugged and turned around, "Nice talking Rosie Posy, but I have a meeting to attend, love for you to join but there's only enough terminology a bimbo can understand!"

With that he walked of without a care. I stared at him, once again regret filled within me.

"Oh Rosalie darling you shouldn't have gone to all this effort!" Esme, my mother-in-law squealed as the 'Cullen Clan' filed into the dinning room where a large variety of foods lay. In the centre sat the roast chicken, surrounded by roast potatoes, vegetables, roast beef, lamb and mint sauce and pies.

"It really was nothing!" I said as if I had not been up since the early hours of the morning cooking. Emmett stood next to me, his arm casually around my slim hips; he was beaming at the food and chattering away to Alice's eldest child a girl of eight who was explaining something about bagels. Carlisle, my annoying father-in-law stood next to Edward talking about stocks and shares. Whilst darling Alice was attempting to control her bawdy brats and still manage to consume all the alcohol in the house. Alice had also bought her best friend Bella whom I had met on many occasions with her, as usual hoping for Bella to marry Edward. Carlisle had married Esme, who had given birth to Edward then cheated on her with the au pair who had given birth to Emmett. After three years, Esme had accepted Carlisle back leaving her with a stepson. Surprisingly Esme treated Emmett like her own son it was actually Carlisle who treated Emmett like an outcast.

"Why don't we all tuck in kids?" Alice snapped throwing her petite figure down on the velvet chairs and pilling her children's plates with the chips and chicken, which she had requested I make.

Esme smiled tightly at her young daughter and indicated for everyone else to take a seat as I hid a smirk and began to pour more red wine into everyone glasses. "MOM!" I turned to look at seven-year-old Tom who was pulling at my cream skirt. Alice smiled at him, "Yes sugar?"

"Why does Auntie Rose not marry Uncle Eddie?"

I froze instantly rooted to the spot as Alice and Emmett emerged into fits of laughter, Damn that stupid brat! He could not have seen anything we were both very discreet about our affaire. Alice ginned, "Cause Uncle Emmie is married to Aunt Rosie!" Tom though for a moment and then relief poured over me as he nodded and accepted this as I went back to pouring the wine.

"I did ask her actually, 18 years ago." Edward said suddenly as everyone fell silent. Alice looked at him curiously, silently encouraging him to go on.

I was standing by Bella's and Edward's shoulders currently as his deep voice continued filling the silent room, "Just to make sure she hadn't got the wrong brother, but no she told me that it was Emmett she loved and would love no one else till "Death do them apart!" I'm happy for you two!"

Everyone instantly started to laugh and the noise resumed to its usual pace. What was Edward playing at? Had he drank too much?

Emmett smiled at me, I smiled back and took my seat next to his as he explained the complications of a new modelling job, which he had taken the entire time I kept my eyes focused on Edward who looked into my gaze daringly.

After lunch Edward offered to help clear away the plates with me, Esme smiled at him approvingly as Emmett didn't even bother to stand and help. He never did, why would it be any different now?

Alice was just too drunk to get up let alone help, Bella was playing with the children in the lounge and Carlisle had gone outside, presumably to smoke.

Esme was helping Alice pull her act together and I saw Emmett walking over to the children and Bella.

"Do you want children?" I asked Edward as he piled the china plates into the large dishwasher. He looked at me in surprise as I pulled a bottle of vodka out form the sub-zero fridge and made my way to the black granite island.

"No, why do you?" he asked as I got to work making myself a mojito.

I shrugged, "My maternal clock is ticking away so I had better make a decision soon..."

I placed ice into the large pitcher of Mojito, took out to glasses, and began to pour Edward and me a drink. "Emmett doesn't, he thinks I'll lose my figure." I blurted out seating myself on a barstool and drinking my delicious drink.

Edward smirked at me and walked up to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Bud, of course he was the type of guy who drank beer, not like Emmett who favoured cocktails and wines. Edward was also a Boxer's man whilst my husband preferred briefs. "Edward why cant we have a baby, then I'll pretend it's Emmett's!" I suggested downing the contents of my drink and refilling my glass.

"Because Emmett may check the DNA of our lovechild and I dont want kids like Alice's who don't even know their father." He said sipping his beer and pulling up a stool by me. I winced as I downed yet another glass, "Yes but living with Emmett is hard, he only sleeps with me once a month, Edward! I've stopped getting the big O apart from when I'm with you!"

Edward blinked and raised an eyebrow as I once again refilled my glass and took in his true beauty, "Edward." I said confidently, "Will you marry me?"

Edward smiled slowly, "You're drunk, babe."

I sighed slowly, I wasn't drunk I hadn't drank anything all day with the exception of the vodka which stood before me. All I wanted was my life to be normal again so that I was not cheating on my husband, but married and living with a man, I loved. Great, now I was spilling out the gossip of my love live. If you could call it that...

Edward stood up and walked over to me so that he was now facing me, "Emmett loves you, Rose." I stared up at him; his eyes were hidden behind his long eyelashes. He was well and truly beautiful. Why couldn't he just beg me to divorce his brother and run away with him? It was not going to kill him or anything! Slowly Edward's lips touched mine briefly but with a sense of control.

Immediately my long arms wound around his neck and I pulled his head back, scattering kisses on his lips and working my way down to his neck. Really we should not be out here, doing this with the entire family only down the hallway.

"EUGH!" We both instantly turned around to see Tom looking at us in disgust before running off singing, "They were making a baby!"

THREE YEAR LATER.

"He looks beautiful," Edward, said looking down at baby Riley Cullen who was wailing in his nannies arms. I looked at Edward and offered his a small smile from where I sat in my walk-in-closet beside the dressing table.

"Like mother like son, right?" I said pondering on which shade of blue eye shadow to use. On the table in front of me, I had scattered various items of different cosmetic products and the idea of cleaning up the mess I had made seemed horrible. The beauty of being a famous make-up artist was that I had a life supply of cosmetics and could apply cosmetics to my face with my eyes closed and still look stunning. "Rose, the parents will be here shortly, and Bella and Emmett shall be with them," Edward reminded me as I finished curling my platinum blonde hair and focused on applying blusher.

Sonia, the nanny walked over to me with Riley looking bright red from crying, "He's changed and fed. I am sure he will be asleep in an hour or two. I will be back at 4 to put him to bed," she said handing Riley to me.

"Where's Felix?" Edward asked curiously referring to Riley's twin brother.

Sonia smiled, "He's asleep in the nursery, I didn't want to disturb him, and the poor thing isn't feeling too well." I nodded as I checked my reflection in the mirror, yes I did look beautiful and not a day over 25. No one could have guessed that I was a 37-year-old-woman.

"Well you may as well bring Felix, Edward's parents will want to hold him and coo over him." I said reaching out for Riley, "They'll probably think that I've lost him if he's not with us."

Edward rolled his eyes as I placed his Armani suit jacket on and adjusted his black silk tie. "They think that you're a great mother."

"Of course they do, that's why they constantly ask me if I have any experience with children, EVERY TIME they come over." I said as Riley attempted to pull one of my Tiffany's diamond earrings out of my ear.

Edward nodded as we walked out of my closet and into the main bedroom, which was covered in baby clothes and toys. Next to the sleigh bed, there were two cribs, one for each boy with identical cashmere blue blankets in them.

The couch in the far end of the room was covered with shopping bags from Baby Dior and other expensive brands.

On the coffee table, which had once been covered in fashion, magazines there were piles of baby storybooks and baby monitors.

I smiled happily and tightened my grip on Riley who had stopped crying and was now smiling at me. I had only been living in this house for three years ever since I had left Emmett with a divorce and eloped to Vegas with his brother.

"Alice will be here with Jasper," Edward said as he sprayed on some expensive cologne. I nodded as we both left the room to make our way downstairs.

An hour later, all our guests were sitting on new white leather couches in the formal lounge sipping alcoholic beverages, with the exception of Bella who was drinking herbal tea. Riley was happily asleep in Carlisle's arms whilst Felix was wide-awake and playing with a blue elephant whilst seated in the crook of Edward's elbow. Alice's youngest 3- year-old sat with her father, Jasper looking at the twins angrily. Whilst Alice's other four kids were outside playing with Emmett. "So," Alice said sipping her beer, "Will you two be expecting another child?" I stared at her blankly, of course, I wanted a little girl but Edward had said that he was happy with two children. Edward smirked, "Hell no, two's more than sufficient!" I smiled tightly as Alice stood up to dance around as she refilled her wine glass. Gone was her once beautiful figure in its place there was a slightly plump woman with greying black hair and a BOTOXed face with excessively much blusher applied on. Unlike her brothers, Alice still lived of her parents money as Jasper, her Plummer husband could simply not afford Alice's expensive lifestyle. "You, babe!" she said to me, "Have got to make those two gorgeous kids into models. All my kids do it, they earn LOADS!" I nodded again with a tight smile as Edward glared at her. Modelling was one thing I would never let my sons do. I had been a model at the age of 17 and only stopped when I had gotten to "fat and old" at the age of 25, they had possibly been the worst years of my life. I had been bulimic, taken drugs and gotten drunk every night leading to me waking up with a man or even a woman occasionally the next morning. Now clean of the coke and booze I had strongly decided to never let any of my children join the harsh world of modelling.

"I doubt Rosalie needs the money, you're a make-up artist, right?" Bella asked quickly looking up at me with a huge smile. God I loved this girl sometimes.

"Yeah, I currently am working for Dior with the Milan fashion week coming up!" I said with a smile. Alice nodded as she grabbed a bottle of beer and picked her youngest daughter of Japers lap. With a flash of her lacy panties, she ungracefully sat down on Jaspers strong legs before wrapping her fingers in his light blonde hair whilst a concerned Bella quickly seated Alice's daughter next to Carlisle. "Alice darling, where are the children?" Esme asked, glaring at her daughter as Alice started vigorously making out with Jasper.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to look at me, "Shall we lay the table, darling?" Edward said quickly standing up and looking at me desperately.


End file.
